galnetfandomcom-20200216-history
Union Forts
Union Forts a type of military installation operated by the Union Army. It derives its name from the word fortress. Union Forts come in many sizes, shapes and forms. The Union Army distinquishes between Space Forts , Planetary Defense Forts , Orbital Forts and Union Forts (Non Army forces and the general public calls them all Army or Union Forts) The Union Army goes to great lenght that no equipment, base, task or for that matter anything is described using any words that could have naval background or be associated with the Navy . Union Forts do not have attached Space ports .2 Union Forts aresometimes established for similar reasons as Fleet bases and outposts. However Army forts are usually not established for scientific research. 1 In Army terms a Union Fort is always ground based on a celestial object (planet, minor planet, moon or asteroid) and not inside Union space. Union Forts are established on planets that are not within Union space but that have a Union community, sharing the world with others.5 Planets that have been taken by the Union during war first receive a temporary Army Camp and then a more permanet Fort if needed. Some Forts develop into Army Bases . Union Forts or more correctly Army Forts are estabished for various reasons but in general to protect Union interests, citizen and assets. Or to monitor, demilitarize captured planets and their inhabitants. Among the more recent is Fort Keymaster at Crossroads planet , protecting the Ancient Gate control facility there. Army forts that serve as POW facility or military stockade are not called Union Forts by the Army.(as they are always within Union space) Union Forts are also representing the Union. While the Diplomatic Corps existed they often had a Union Consulate with diplomatic personnel attached.4 After the Diplomatic Corps has been abolished, the Union Forts on foreign soil are in effect Union Consulates and Embassies. The Fort commandant replaced the Union Consul. Union Forts may supply local Union citizens with Union services such as medical, education and communication (Post Office) Forts are sometimes based in captured alien facilities and there is no standard size or layout. Some even provide housing and shop facilities for locals not neccesarily Union citizens. 1The regular Army does not conduct research (The only research is done by the Union Army PSI Corps and into psionic related fields only and not conducted at Forts) However the Army may provide facilities so the Science Corps can set up research operations. 2large Space Forts provide docking facilities for Union Fleet, transport ships, troop transporters.Equipment barges. But all FTL equipment that exceeds the size of fighters or can no longer be classified as boats are operated by the Union Navy. The only equiment with the term ship are the Army Gunships but these are classified as Fighters and do not exceed crews of more than 5)) Planet based Forts may have a so called Engine pool with attached Launch facility or area. Union Forts may operate fuel refineries or fuel depots, but they traditionally charge the Navy for its use.(The Navy in turn charges the Army for every FTL transport and the costs for detaching Navy personnel) 3 3 This practice was started by Army General Lucius Maximus guarding his budget. It became a tradition. It is also the reason the Union Army relies heavily on civilian contractors for supply and regular, inter-union troop transport. Civilian contractors are not limited on the size of their ships and can provide FTL services. The Union Army Supply & Transport Corp. is actually a civilian, non government company specializing in providing the Army with those services. 4All Union officers may act as diplomats (Any Union Citizen is by definition a representative of the Union, but not able to make decisions on behalf of the Union) 5examples: Tomb World , Kalimant , Bekin's , Koltimehor , Cohl , Shruder ,Arstens and Murgel to name a few Note For the Union Army head quarters see Fort Maximus Category:Armed Forces - Union Category:United Stars of the Galaxies